poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Age of Darkness
Age of Darkness is a new movie to be made by RedSilver56. It is also a new episode of Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades. Synopsis Apocalypse is resurrected, and sets out with a vengeance. He recruits former Hellfire Club member, Riptide, street criminal, Carnage, retired government agent, Nighlock, and Elsa. Together they will cleanse the Earth of the weak. Can our heroes stop them, or will they succeed? Plot Apocalypse lives again The movie kicks off with Cairos, where it shows where Apocalypse was killed years. Suddenly, the sand moves and forms a skeleton right in the area, while it also removes the metal that is still there. Then blue flesh forms on the skeleton, revealing Apocalypse is returning. The armor fixes itself, and the god-like mutant opens his eyes. He gets up and walks away, swearing revenge. Brian and Thomas playing chess/attack of the Green Goblin/Along came a Spider The next day, we see Brian setting up a chess board, when Thomas rolls up. The two then engage in a dramatic chess game, making dramatic remarks. Suddenly, a bomb in the shape of a pumpkin lands next to them and explodes. A crazy man that looks like a goblin shows up and starts throwing bombs everywhere. Suddenly, a web pulls the Goblin off his glider and slams him on the ground. The Spider-Man then kicks him into James, making a dent in him.in anger, he throws Spider-Man into a building. Goblin gets on his glider and finds him sitting on a couch, listening to his theme, and eating pizza. He webs his face then drop kicks him. Spidey damages his glider, and Goblin swears he'll have his revenge. Apocalypse rescues Riptide/thanking Spidey/Embuing Riptide In Cairo, Apocalypse is traveling around in a cloak, looking at the new cars that have been made since his death. He sees the former Hellfire Club member, Riptide, in his old clothes. He witnesses him use his tornado powers to stir up a sand storm, which he uses to steal from some merchants in the market. The merchants pursue him, while Apocalypse follows slowly behind. Just as they are about to cut off his hand, Apocalypse intervenes. He uses dust to cutoff three of the men's heads, which makes one them flee. He then uses his power to literally melt the last one into the wall. Back in Equestria, our heroes thank Spidey for saving their city from the Goblin. They ask who he is when they give him a medal, and he says they know who he is. They ask if they truly do, and he says I'm just your friendly neighborhood, Spider-Man, and he swings off. Back in Cairo, Riptide kicks some thieves out of his home, and reveals to Apocalypse that ever since Shaw, Azazel, Angel Salvadore, and Emma were killed off, he felt he had nothing left to fight for, and went into hiding before Trask could find him. Apocalypse then touches Riptide's TV to find out how much he has missed since his death. He then embues Riptide with power, turning his hair white. Nighlock's new life/Archangel warns the heroes about Apocalypse/Anna becomes Venom In America, Nighlock, a retired government agent and former leader of Code Red, now works at a car factory. He lives with his grandparents to take care of them, and helps take care of one of his younger cousins. Later that night, Nighlock tells his cousin a bedtime story Magneto taught him. Meanwhile, in Manhatten, Archangel is flying around when he senses Apocalypse's presence on earth. He flies to Equesodor, and warns everyone about the situation. The heroes laugh at this, and Cadence berates him, saying he really shouldn't lie. Hurt, Warren leaves, sad and angry, telling them that they'll never trust him, and that they all deserve to be destroyed, since they let their pride control them. Meanwhile, Anna is walking back from the diner, when she hears screaming from the church as the bell rings. Suspicious, she investigates and finds a man trying to get some black stuff off of him. Some of the stuff gets on her cloak, which forces her to take it off when she sees it spreading on its own. However, more of the stuff gets on her, and starts bonding to her. After the black stuff leaves the blonde man, it completely bonds with Anna, turning her into something else... into a monster. Then the screen goes black. Deadpool interrupts the movie with his theme song/what happened last time in the Escapades After the screen goes black, it cuts to Deadpool, who says that they missed the most important part of the movie, the theme song and the previously on Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades. Hiatt Grey tells him to shut up, while RedSilver56 offers him a shotgun. Deadpool performs his theme song and tells what happened last time, then finishes up his song. Anna insults everyone and leaves the team/discovering Anna's dark transformation Trivia * Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:War films Category:Marvel crossovers Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:RedSilver56